1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clipping catcher for use with an electrically-powered hedge trimmer having a pair of relatively movable, elongated blade members each having a plurality of tooth-type, double-edged cutting blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hedge clipping catcher that is attached to a stationary blade member and is readily reversible in position, relative to the blade member, without the need for disconnection of the catcher from the blade member, to permit clippings to be caught regardless of the direction in which the hedge trimmer is caused to move in the course of a cutting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically-powered hedge clippers are well known, and have made substantially easier the chore of trimming hedges, shrubs, and the like. Typically, such clippers have a pair of elongated blade members, each of the blade members having a plurality of spaced, laterally extending cutter teeth, having cutting edges on each side of the teeth, so that when the blades are longitudinally reciprocated relative to each other, the cutting teeth on one blade move relative to the cutting teeth on the second blade to provide a cutting action along a linear swath of predetermined width, based upon the lengths of the cutter blades. An example of a typical electric hedge clipper structure is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,655, which issued on Oct. 24, 1972, to Robert W. Taylor and Jerry W. Sellers.
Although electric hedge clippers significantly reduce the actual cutting time for trimming of hedges and bushes, as compared with the former, scissor-type, hand-operated hedge clipper, the time consuming task of removing and collecting the clippings remains. In that connection, several approaches have been devised in an effort to provide a suitable catching mechanism to eliminate the need for manually collecting and removing the clippings from the hedge or bush that has been trimmed. Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,521, which issued on Nov. 4, 1975, to George Sekelsky, there is disclosed a hedge clipping catcher tray that includes a narrow, rectangular bottom plate that is bolted to the hedge trimmer blade assembly. A second, generally rectangular body portion is hingedly connected with the bottom plate to define a collector on which the clippings gather after they have been severed from the hedge or bush. The body portion is angularly adjustable relative to the bottom plate by a curved slot and bolt arrangement that includes a wing nut for fixing the main body in a desired angular relationship relative to the bottom plate. Although generally suitable for its intended purpose, the Sekelsky structure is illustrated in conjunction with a single-sided cutter blade assembly, for cutting movement in only one direction. Even if used with a double-sided cutter assembly, capable of cutting in two directions of movement, the disclosed structure does not permit rapid changeover from one direction of movement of the hedge trimmer to the other, but, instead, requires the removal of at least two bolts to permit separation of the catcher from the blade assembly so it can be turned through 180.degree. and then reattached to the blade assembly. The requirement to separate and then reattach the catcher tray, depending upon the direction in which the hedge trimmer is intended to be moved, renders the overall trimming operation cumbersome and more time consuming.
Another form of clipping catcher for an electric hedge trimmer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,025, which issued on Jan. 15, 1963, to J. F. Yatsko. That catcher device also includes a base or mounting plate that is bolted to the blade assembly, and a hingedly connected extension plate that can be oriented at a predetermined angular position relative to the base plate and held in position by a ball and detent arrangement. However, as was the case with the Sekelsky structure, the Yatsko clipping catcher also must be unbolted from the blade assembly, turned through 180.degree., and reattached to the blade assembly if it is desired to reverse the direction of movement of the hedge trimmer relative to the hedge or bush being trimmed. Further, it should be noted that although both the Sekelsky and Yatsko patents disclose hedge trimmers having only a one-sided blade arrangement, permitting a cutting operation in only one direction, from right to left, it will be apparent that those devices are readily adaptable to a double sided cutting blade assembly of the type illustrated and described in the Taylor et al. '655 patent identified above.
Other issued U.S. patents that show different forms of clipping catcher structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,389,554; 2,510,311; 3,795,050; 4,071,951; 4,106,191; and Des. 335,247.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies in the previously-disclosed clipping catcher structures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clipping catcher for an electric hedge trimmer wherein the catcher is readily reversible relative to the cutting blades, and without the need to disconnect the catcher from the blade assembly, to thereby permit rapid changeover from left-to-right cutting to right-to-left cutting, and vice-versa.